The Sun and the Moon
by Uchiha23
Summary: An urban legend about love between the sun and the moon.


The Sun and the Moon passed each other as they did every day, when day turned to night. "Good night Sun." the Moon would say as she rose above the earth.

"Guard our people well Moon." the Sun would say as he left the sky to sleep. Moon would admire Sun's rays and Sun would admire Moon's gentle light. It was in this way that the two fell in love.

Moon thought about the situation all night as she watched her people from the night sky. When she met Sun as they were trading places again the next day, she called out to him. "Oh Sun, you shine so beautifully and I love you so very much."

The Sun replied. "I love you too Moon. I always have. When can we be together forever?" Moon thought about this for a long moment and then spoke softly. "People don't like the darkness of night. It scares children and makes people unable to see what is around them. We could stay together and never let the darkness of night fall on our people."

The Sun agreed to this and said "Come shine with me Moon!" The Moon and the Sun shined all day long as they watched their people. When the time for darkness came, Sun did not set. Things did not work as they planned.

Many children below cried because they didn't want to sleep while Sun was still shining and the adults couldn't sleep either because the light from Sun and Moon made the Earth too bright for them to sleep.

"Moon," Said Sun, very late into what should have been night time. "The people are weary and cannot sleep due to my light." "Yes, agreed Moon. Let us both set so that we may be together and the people may sleep." Sun and Moon again dipped way, way down far below Earth. This however left Earth very, very dark with only tiny stars to make light for the people during night time.

This made things confusing for the people. They didn't know what time it was any more and many people slept well into what should have been day time. This went on for many months, confusing the people. They missed Sun and how he lit their days, helping plants grow and giving life to them and to the animals. They missed Moon and how she gave just enough of a soft glow to make them feel protected at night and how she kept watch over the night sky. Her appearance was what helped them ease into night fall.

Pretty soon many people wrote letters and asked Wind to deliver them to Sun and Moon. Most of the letters stated that they missed the two lovers and they needed night and day to remain healthy and strong.

"After getting many of these letters, Sun and Moon knew the statements were true. Sun looked sadly at Moon. "I love being with you Moon, I love having your soft and lovely glow all to myself and I love you so much that it aches in side to tell you that we need to leave this place and go back to our people. I miss giving my people day light. They need me."

The Moon sighed sadly. "Yes Sun, the people need day light and with day light they need night as well. I miss providing them light in the darkness and protecting them while they sleep. I love you, but, we must return to providing night and day for our people.

Sadly, the two agreed that the only times they could be together was the few moments they saw each other between night and day and day and night. This time however, it was more painful. They both knew the joy of being together and it made only a few quick glimpses of each other even harder to stand. Sun would cry, which caused rain showers and floors. Moon did not feel whole without the sun, so, she only showed up as a sliver in the sky.

After a few months of this Earth spoke to them and explained that things needed to change for the sake of the people they each loved so much. "I will rotate and the people will have no idea they are spinning and Moon you will stay to one side of me while Sun, you will stay to the other. When the people on one side of me are having day light hours, the others will have night. You two will never have to pass each other again. You will not be reminded of what you can never have.

Sun and Moon agreed that this would be best so, they followed Earth's instructions and each remained on one side of Earth.


End file.
